


Three's a Crowd

by Vhenana



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Jealousy, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhenana/pseuds/Vhenana
Summary: On the first day of her diplomatic stay in Piltover, Fiora can't keep her eyes, or her hands off of the city's sheriff.However, even though Caitlyn is interested in Fiora in the same way, she doesn't come alone. There's another woman in the picture.For Fiora to have Caitlyn, Vi needs to be included.
Relationships: Fiora Laurent/Vi/Caitlyn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Three's a Crowd

Even on a diplomatic mission, nobody is safe from their biology. The human body is kinder to some than it is to others, and some people have more control over their bodies than others. 

Fiora was one of those people. 

However, being in close quarters with, what she would definitely say aloud if she was sure that it wouldn’t ruin the air of diplomacy, a  _ very _ attractive woman was not helping her self-control. Caitlyn Fitzwilliam, leader of the City of Progress in all but name, had been sitting across from her for over two hours at this point, and the first time that Fiora had heard her chuckle almost made her melt. For a while -neither of them were watching the clock-, the talks of Piltover and Demacia opening trade routes had been forgotten in favour of both women sharing stories and small talk. Even without constant talk of diplomacy and lifting the trade embargo, this could be seen as a boon for both cities. 

However, Fiora wanted more. 

In the midst of her telling a tale of a challenger to her hand in marriage yet again, the duelist rose from her chair and stepped around Caitlyn’s desk, circling her hand in the air as she spoke, and then leant against the dark, polished wood with her other hand and her backside. The sheriff stiffened in her chair, not used to such familiarity from strangers. Her fingers tightened around the cup of tea in her hand, almost cracking the porcelain as she studied the woman who had entered her personal ‘bubble’. There was no fear, of course. Just the fact that a stranger could do that so nonchalantly was giving her pause. 

Fiora didn’t notice. She was still in the middle of her story. Even though Caitlyn wasn’t exactly listening anymore. She was only watching Fiora’s gestures, waiting for her to inevitably move closer again. As the duelist finished her story, she turned to the sheriff with a smile. 

"Did you not enjoy that one?" She asked, noticing her expression. 

“Oh, no, it’s not that.” The cup of tea was placed down again. “You’re just… bold.” 

“Bold?” The Demacian raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. “What do you mean by ‘bold’?” Her eyes were not met for a few moments. Caitlyn seemed to be lost in thought, chewing her lower lip. 

“Let me put it like this…” She turned her chair to face her guest. “You are talking to, apparently, one of the two most intimidating women in the city.” Fiora’s eyebrow raised further, threatening to rise off of her face. “It is incredibly uncommon for someone to even approach me, much less sit close to me.” 

“I find that quite hard to believe.” Caitlyn raised an eyebrow this time, still watching Fiora as she looked at the wall in front of her and chuckled. “How could anyone resist getting close to a woman as beautiful as yourself?” That one caught her by surprise. Instead of answering straight away, Caitlyn stood up and cleared her throat, trying to hide her blush. Before she could form a sentence, Fiora stood up and cupped her chin. “I know that this is supposed to be a mission of diplomacy, but I would really enjoy spending the day with you,  _ mon beaut _ .” 

Fiora took Caitlyn’s hand in her free one and entwined their fingers. She pulled the sheriff closer and cupped her cheek, waiting for a moment for any sign of being unsure, or wishing to pull away. Seeing no sign of it, Fiora closed the gap between them and gently kissed her. It felt  _ wonderful _ . 

“Hey, hey, hold on.” Caitlyn pressed a hand against Fiora’s shoulder, separating them, and ‘popping’ the feeling of bliss that had spread through Fiora’s chest. “Fiora, as much as I appreciate this, you must know-”

“You’re not attracted to women?” The chuckle that she got confused her more. 

“The opposite of that; I have a girlfriend.” Fiora’s heart sank slightly. “However, it isn’t the first time that someone has shown interest in me.” 

“I’m not going to get between-” As she started to pull away, Caitlyn held on a little tighter. 

“You didn’t let me finish.” The confusion was visible on the duelist’s face. “I am flattered, but I am also interested. However, my partner than I… we come together, or not at all.” Ignoring the obvious pun, Fiora ran the… proposition over in her head. “Would you like to come and meet her?” Silence filled the room for what felt like an hour before Fiora finally nodded, the confusion fading for warmth in her chest as Caitlyn genuinely smiled.

~X~

"I'm home!" Fiora followed her closely into the apartment, blue eyes flicking around at her new surroundings. The main room definitely had Caitlyn written all over it, with the expensive furniture, lavish paintings, and plaques of her awards decorating the walls." Shoes off, please." 

"Of course." The duelist leant against the door to take her heels off, but Caitlyn could easily unzip and step out of her boots. 

"Hey, Cupcake!" 

_ This must be the partner.  _

The other occupant of the apartment stepped out of the kitchen, drying her hands with a dish towel. Fiora studied her intensely, drinking in every tattoo on her exposed arms, her thick, pink hair, and the single tattoo on her face. 

"Hello, Love." Caitlyn walked over and cupped her girlfriend's cheek, 'pulling' her down for a kiss. "I have something interesting for you, today, Vi. If you're up for it, of course." She raised an eyebrow at the sheriff and noticed their guest, who had just stepped further into the apartment. 

"Huh." Violet eyes scanned her form, making Fiora feel a little uncomfortable. "Guess it's a good thing that I didn't get around to changing the sheets yet." Vi threw her a grin. 

"This is Fiora." Caitlyn smiled, her hand around her girlfriend's arm. "She asked me If I would like to-" 

"Geez, you'll have to start beating people off with a stick, Cait." Looking between them, Fiora definitely wondered how many times this had happened before. "Hey, c'mere." Vi swung the dish towel that was still in her hands over her shoulder and leaned down to whisper in Caitlyn's ear. The smile on the sheriff's face faltered for a moment. 

"I have a better idea." She returned the favour, whispering softly to her girlfriend. Vi raised an eyebrow again, but didn't give her the same frown. 

"Are you sure, Cait?" Fiora still stood silently, watching the exchange. When Caitlyn nodded, her girlfriend smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "As long as you stay number one, I'm fine with that." She smiled back and turned, opening a previously closed door and shutting it behind her as she walked in. "So, welcome to our place." Vi walked over to where Fiora was still standing and waiting, balling up the dish towel and tossing it onto the couch. "You can't just have Cait, we're a package deal." 

"Your relationship is certainly… InInteresting." Vi laughed and put her hand on the Demacian's lower back. "It will be a…  _ menage a trois _ , will it?" 

"If that means threeway, fuck yeah." Fiora chuckled at the… crass way that it was phrased. "Caitlyn's just grabbing a few things." Vi lifted her other hand and unbuttoned the top of Fiora’s coat. 

"I can do that myself, thank you." Fiora held a hand up between them and took a step away. 

"Yeah, but it's more fun if you have help.” Still, Vi kept her hands to herself, interlocking her fingers behind her head. “Have you never fucked a stranger before?” Hearing such a blunt question was strange, and a little… startling. 

“That is none of your business.” Laughing at the response, Vi lowered her arms to turn around, jumping and swearing as Caitlyn laid her arms over her partner’s shoulders and placed a thick, purple ribbon over her eyes. 

“It’s just me, love.” The sheriff chuckled, tying the blindfold. 

“I know, but it doesn’t stop me from nearly pissing myself when you sneak up on me.” The fact that she had one of her senses completely blocked off didn’t phase Vi in the slightest. She turned fully around and grasped at the air over her partner’s waist twice before finding something to hold on to. 

_ A lot of trust.  _

Fiora’s observations were very short lived, the ice blue of Caitlyn’s amused expression grounding her in reality again. “Come on,” Her voice came next as she gently took one of Vi’s hands and held the other out for Fiora. “We both know how to show a guest a fun time.” 

“It will mostly be Cait, though.” Vi said, giving her girlfriend’s waist a pat. The sheriff raised an eyebrow and let go of her hand, opting instead to grip a handful of her shirt. 

“Come on.” Caitlyn repeated, pulling vi across the room and motioning for Fiora to follow. She only did after a moment of trying to decide if she should just cut her losses and leave. 

_ Well, I’ve come this far…  _

The Demacian straightened her back, swallowed her nerves, and followed the path across the room, pausing at the door. Fiora’s eyebrow almost arched off of her face as she watched Caitlyn lifting her partner’s arms to the headboard and locking them there in handcuffs. 

“Fucking hell, Cait.” Vi groaned, testing the strength. The metal struck the wooden headboard multiple times, the dull thumps audible across the room. “Why don’t you just fucking gag me, too?” 

“Because I enjoy hearing your voice.” She replied, leaning down and pressing a short, chaste kiss against Vi’s lips. The enforcer obviously expected more, with how she lifted her head when Caitlyn pulled away, and whined softly at the lack of contact. Chuckling softly, Caitlyn stood up and walked over to Fiora, taking her hand and pulling her further into the room. “Not entirely what you had in mind, was it?” 

“I was hoping to enjoy you, most of all.” She replied, shifting the grip on her hand and pulling Caitlyn in closer. 

“That’s what everyone wants.” They both looked to the bed, where Vi had shifted around to get herself more comfortable. “And I don’t blame you.” Fiora gave her a glare that she couldn’t see, but Caitlyn just chuckled and leaned over to touch her thigh. 

“Can you just listen for a few minutes, Vi?” She asked, as gently as possible. 

“Shutting up.” Fiora let out silent thanks for the fact that she  _ listened _ . She met Caitlyn’s eyes again with a smile and put her arm around the sheriff’s waist and pulled her in, resisting the urge to sigh happily against her lips when she happily accepted the kiss. The way that she felt herself melt against the other woman was almost a completely new feeling; at least, no man had ever gotten her to feel like this. After a minute, Caitlyn pulled away, watching her expression with half-lidded eyes, then cupped the back of her head and tilted it to the side, pressing kisses and grazing her teeth against Fiora’s neck. The duelist almost didn’t feel the fingers on the hem of her shirt, pulling it out of her waistband and brushing her fingers over one of the deep scars there. 

“More scars…” Caitlyn chuckled, brushing them with her thumb. “I don’t think that we’ll remove this fully, however.” The confused look from Fiora went ignored as her fingers continued to explore, tracing her toned stomach. “Your jeans, however…” 

“Hey, there’s a seat right here!” Vi called out, making them both jump. 

“I had almost forgotten that you were here.” Fiora mumbled as she turned around to look at her grin. 

“Yeah, you want me to shut up, right?” The meaning didn’t hit Fiora at first. She saw Caitlyn hide her smile with her hand out of the corner of her eye, and just continued to glare at Vi for a few moments before the meaning hit her. 

“Oh… yes, I like the idea of making you quiet.” Still watching Vi’s smug grin as her hands strained against the handcuffs, Fiora didn’t notice the third woman taking the few steps closer to her and reached around to her front, hooking her thumbs into the front of the duelist’s waistband. Shivers ran down her spine as lips and teeth grazed against her ear. 

“I’ll be back in a moment, okay?” Caitlyn told them quietly, unbuttoning Fiora’s jeans. She pushed them down slightly, along with her underwear, then let go completely and moved across the room to the walk-in closet. Watching her leave her sight almost made Fiora feel like she was in a romance novel, but this was not a scene from any novel that she had read before. 

“She’s beautiful, right?” Vi sighed happily, sinking into the bed slightly with a smile on her face. “I’m fucking lucky.” 

“Don’t rub it in.” The grin that made its way back across the enforcer’s lips annoyed her. Trying not to seethe, Fiora sat down on the bed and leaned against the taller woman to completely remove her clothes. “You enjoy being ‘shut up’?” 

“I’m a giver.” That statement made Fiora chuckle. “It makes me happy, and it makes Cait  _ very _ happy.” Vi opened her mouth to talk again, most likely to say something that would rile Fiora up, the words dying in her throat as the weight of the bed shifted around her. 

“Then show me.” Fiora knelt over Vi’s face, smirking like a demon, and reached down to cup both sides of her head, gently petting the shaved side of her head. “If you need me to lift myself up, nudge me, yes?” 

“Y-Yeah. I gotcha.” The anticipation was almost killing her, even if it wasn’t a long wait at all. Vi licked her lips and dug her nails into her palm, and opened her mouth to complain. As soon as she did, Fiora closed the gap and groaned. Being teased by Caitlyn had riled her up, and seeing the wetness that had gathered against her labia being spread across Vi’s face was satisfying. Her eagerness was commendable, despite the surprise. Vi pressed the tongue piercing -that Fiora had only just found out about- against her clit, rubbing it in circles and grinning to herself at the sound of this stranger groaning loudly and gripping her hair tighter. 

“ _ Merde _ …” Fiora groaned, her shoulders already shaking. “You definitely don’t need to use your mouth for talking…” Her hips bucked, and she gasped loudly as Vi pressed her tongue against her clit again. 

_ I’m not going to last long like this… _

The sound of Vi groaning against her surprised Fiora. Her mouth hadn’t stopped moving for long, though. The duelist turned and looked behind her, Smiling shaking at the sight of Caitlyn pulling Vi’s shorts off. The two of them had done this so many times, it barely took a few heartbeats before they were tossed to the floor, Caitlyn’s lips pressing against Vi’s knee, and her fingers teasing her folds. The feeling made her mouth move faster, shifting her head further down to press her tongue stud against Fiora’s entrance. 

That was the final ‘strand’ in her resolve, the duelist’s thighs tightening around Vi’s head as she came, her voice small and shaky as the pleasure rolled through her. She relaxed after a few moments, gripping the headboard and being pulled back slightly by Caitlyn’s hands on her hips. 

“Shit, those muscles aren’t just for show.” Despite being almost crushed by them, Vi laughed and shook her head, droplets of slick spraying across the bed. “You’re not gonna give up with one, are you?” 

“Just… hold on.” Fiora sighed shakily and leaned back slowly, resting her head against Caitlyn’s shoulder. “ _ Merde… _ ” 

“It’s alright.” As she shifted forward to hold the duelist, something pressed against Vi and made her swear softly, pressing her head into the mattress. 

“Shit, Cait… which one are you wearing?” Fiora lifted herself up and strained her neck to look, the tips of her ears burning at the sight of a strap-on tied against her hips. “Fiora, come back here again.” Vi’s wrists strained against the handcuffs, instinctively trying to pull her hips closer. 

“If you’re feeling up to it, of course.” Caitlyn’s breath brushed against her skin, quickly followed by her lips as kisses were pressed against her neck. The sheriff watched her closely, pushing the head of the strap-on past her girlfriend’s entrance as Fiora’s folds pressed against her mouth again. Vi groaned against her, trying to focus on trying to give her another orgasm, even though the feeling of Caitlyn pushing into her made it feel like her brain was melting. “You’re doing so well, Vi.” She hummed, stroking her thigh as their hips pressed together. 

“I have to agree…” Fiora chuckled lightly, which was interrupted by a soft curse in High Demacian as Vi’s tongue stud pressed against her clit again. 

“I hope you’re doing well with Fiora,” Caitlyn had started to move, thrusting slowly, as she knew that it was the best way to please her lover. “Because I  _ know _ that you never last long like this.” Her hand stroked over Vi’s stomach, nails pressing slightly into her skin. Fiora’s breath became laboured as Vi ‘worked’ harder to bring her over the edge again. Smirking, her hand moved to Vi’s own clit, knuckle moving the hood back to her thumb could circle over the bud without obstruction. The reaction she wanted was achieved; Vi groaned loudly against Fiora’s folds and arched her back, heels digging into the sheets. 

“That was quite the reaction!” The Demacian’s laugh was again broken by a moan as Vi’s tongue circled around her clit. “ _ Merde _ … you do that so well…” This time, Vi was able to press her tongue past Fiora’s entrance and taste her properly. She, herself didn’t even know if she was groaning from giving the pleasure, or receiving it. However, her legs had started to shake, and Caitlyn knew what that meant. Unseen, she smiled and lifted her free hand and worked it under Fiora’s shirt and bra, feeling for where her nipple was. 

When she found it, three things happened. 

She thrust her hips forward harshly, pinched Vi’s clit, and pinched FIora’s nipple. 

The sound of them both coming at once, their voices audible in the same harmony was music to her ears. Both women shook as they came down from their peak, and Caitlyn gently pulled Fiora away from her girlfriend’s face so she didn’t suffocate. 

“Shit…” Vi gasped, trying to stop the shaking in her legs. “You’re so fucking sneaky, Cupcake…” 

“But it worked.” Caitlyn smiled, pulling out gently to try and not overstimulate her girlfriend. “It worked for both of you.” 

“It also hurt.” Fiora gave her a mock glare, laughing as she moved gently away. Sat on the edge of the bed again, she let out a shaky sigh and watched Caitlyn take the strap-on harness off, gently playing it aside. Pulling out a small key from the breast pocket of her shirt, she sat across Vi’s lap and reached over her, unlocking the handcuffs. 

“I always forget how much those things fucking hurt.” Vi sighed, rubbing her wrists. 

“If I didn’t use them, you would complain.” Caitlyn gently removed the blindfold next, making sure that the first thing her girlfriend would see was her smile. Vi smiled back and moved up for a kiss. “Hold on, your face is still wet.” 

“Blame Fiora, not me.” Another smile was exchanged between them, and almost as if they were telepathically connected, they both looked at the duelist. 

“It’s alright; I’ll give her the same treatment.” 


End file.
